


A Shocking Discovery

by YouLikeShitStuff



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouLikeShitStuff/pseuds/YouLikeShitStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst reading through an old version of the bible, I discovered something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shocking Discovery

Today, I'm going to reveal some disturbing truths to you. It may shake your very perception of reality. 

I'd like to start by showing you one of the most hidden quotes from the Holy Bible. In many modern copies, they often exclude this line, but after discovering an ancient version of the bible in my grandfather's attic, I just had to share this information. 

Here is the line of text I discovered, "And thus, Jesus sat his green, misshapen goblin ass on his toilet."-Leviticus 7:15.

After reading this, I'm sure you came to a similar conclusion as me.

Jesus Christ, the very same Jesus Christ from the Christian faith, is a goblin.

I understand this may be a lot to process, and you may have your doubts like I did, but open any unedited version of the bible and you will see that it's the truth.

May Allah be with you.

**Author's Note:**

> JESUS WAS A GOBLIN! WAKE UP, PEOPLE!


End file.
